Demigod vs Wizards
by Intelligent Magic
Summary: What would happen if the ministry of magic found out about demigods, and decided they should hold a challenge to see who was more powerfull demigods or wizards. Chapter two is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is set after TLO and after Harry potter and the order of the phoenix hope you enjoy it second story so please be nice.**

**Demigod vs Wizard **

_**camp half-blood**_

Percy's pov

I was swimming in the lake with my awsome new girlfriend Annabeth Chase when we had to go to dinner, dinner was usual we got up got our food and sacrificed it to the gods. Me and Nico sat alone as we were the only children of both of our parents however the suprise came when Chiron stood up and announced the main heroes from each cabin or the cabin counselour would be going to a place called Hogwarts where wizards trained; we were to go there as the ministry of magic (thier parliment and rulers) found out about us and wanted to see who was more powerfull. Chiron said that we would leave next week and all our lessons were suspended which made my beutifull girl-friend Annabeth let a groan escape from her wonderfull mouth supporting her brilliant lips reminding me of when we had the best kiss of all time. Wow I get of track blame the ADHD, I couldn't wait to go hogwarts though as I had been trapped here all year due to the fact Kronus' followers still wanted me dead.

_**Hogwarts**_

Harry's pov

I was eating dinner when Dumbledore stood up and I thought he was going to give us a speech about Voldemort however he, instead, told us the greek gods were real! He went on to explain how that the Gods had mortal children called demigods and these demigods had saved the world hundreds times; he also said that there would be a competition to see who was more powerfull demigods or wizards so a small amount of demi-gods were going to come here and have a formal battle against us and then we'd play both their version of capture the flag and quiditch to see wether we were good at each others games. Hermione then went on too ask where they'd be staying and Dumbledore said he didn't know and they would be making their own arrangements, meanwhile the people from ravenclaw were all talking about the greek myths/history and were debating if we'd be able to win against such powerfull people as herculeas and the slytherin table were saying how they're probably half-god. I was just glad it would only be a friendly game I had enough on my shoulders as it was.

**sorry if it's short the next chapter will be longer and sorry if I switch time expressions I do that sometimes, thanks for reading and review!!!**


	2. First day

_**First day**_

**Camp Half-blood**

percy's pov

Due to us helping majorly in the war my friends and I, Nico Annabeth and me, were all going to Hogwarts. We would have our duels in against their three heroes (**AN in this people believe harry and there is no umbridge and everyone is aware of the voldemort threat**)Harry, Hermione and Ronald, as we waited at the top of half-blood hill there was a suprise for us. Thaila was there! I listened to her explain how Lady Artemis said that being Zeus' only child she should go, we sat down reminicing while Thalia kept squealing with joy when she found out about me and Annabeth. Once everyone else had arrived Nyx's cabin counselor, who was also going, shadow travelled us to Hogwarts where we entered their great hall.

When we got their one of Hecates children made a table appear for us to sit down, and I started discussing how easy this would be for us as: me; Thalia and Nico were all more powerfull that Hecates children yet Hecates children were much more powerfull than any of these wizards, Thalia said she sensed a power around one of the gryfindors (what type of name is that?) children with a lightning scar on his forehead. Annabeth said this was Harry potter and we, the children of the big three, would all be facing him.

After the dinner magically appeared on our plates (man I love this place) their headmaster a man called Dumbledore said that the duels would start tommorow so we could get used to our accomadations and that the duel sheet would be posted on the news board just to the right of the great hall, and then sent us to go look at it and take a copy and then to go too our common rooms. Nico being the brilliant person he is said that the first one to get the duel sheet would get his delicous jam donought! So me and Thalia ran to get one with Thalia shocking everyone in her way and just as we were about to reach them with Harry, Ron and Hermione he shadow travelled in front of us and got them then shadow travelled back. We just stormed back to our common room to shout at him. When we got their however he had already eaten the donought and gone to sleep, then Thalia did something shocking she went over and tucked him and kissed his forehead and said how it was a shame about how his powers took so much out of him.

Harry's pov **(from when the demigods entered)**

When the demigods entered everyone turned to stare at them and wondered where they'd sit but one of their childeren just waved a hand and voilla a table appeared, everyone stared but they didn't seem to notice, as while I had seem people do that kind of thing before it was complicated magic that the teachers struggeled to do (discounting dumbledoor) and not even Dumbledoor could do that without a wand. I started worrying wether or not the ravenclaws were right and we wouldn't be able to beat these people however they would be great allies against Voldemort.

During dinner I noticed 4 demigods staring at me, and as usual, I asked Hermione who they were she said that three of them were children of the big three Zeus, Poiedon and Hades one of each and that we would face all of them. She also said that Posiedons child had a prophercy like me that was bigger though, but he had fufilled it and ended up saving all of humanity and the Olympians themselves! I stared back at him gratefull knowing that I wasn't the only one who had the world on his soldiers. Hermione had found out a lot more about them though.

She started of saying about he had held up the entire sky so that his now girlfriend Annabeth didn't have to, at this she sighed and Ron muttered somthing like "Show off" to which Hermione replied that he was just being nice and it was a sweet thing to do. She ended up talking about he had passed up the chance to be a God so that he could spend his whole life with Annabeth at which most the table either snorted in disbelief or called him an idiot whist the girls all sighed, I hadn't even known the rest of the table were listening but I didn't have time to ponder this. As Dumbledore stood up and said that the duels would start tommorow so that the demigods could get used to staying here and that the timetable was up on the notice board so we should all go and get one.

I looked at the children of the big three (Percy, Thalia and Nico) and saw the goth one say something that made the other two run up to get a time table, many people reported being electrocuted by the girl so I guessed she was Thalia. However when I got to the notice board with Hermione and Ron along with the two demigods who ran here, something wierd happend somebody formed out of the shadows and took the notices and then dissapeared again. I then went back to my common room and discussed about what happened with Ron and Hermione neither of them had any idea what had happened as apparation was banned in hogwarts, either way I decided to go to bed and wait for my battle with Nico tommorow.

**There you go slightly longer the next chapter will include the first fights.**


	3. Nico vs Harry

Nico vs Harry

Percy's pov

After staying in the cabin outside I woke up I went down stairs to the main area to see who else was up, it was Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. I grabbed breakfast and burned my offering to posiedon and asked him to help me with my duel, then I went to sit next to my friends. I sat down and asked "who's battling first ?" It was my girlfriend ,Annabeth, who replied with "their are many smaller duels going on but the first main duel is between Nico and Harry potter and it's in 10 minutes." So we walked over to where the duel wold be taking place.

Harry's pov

I woke up and went down to the common room main area and walked to Hermione and Ron, when I got their Hermione sent me away saying "you'r duel is in half an hour against a child of Hades! You need to get prepared." I finished getting ready and went downstairs so that she could 'remind' me who Hades was and why it was such a big deal, she got me to 'remember' that Hades was the God of the underworld, Lord of the dead and one of the big three. Once I 'remembered' this I felt like fainting and hoped he wouldn't be allowed to kill me, after I grabbed breakfast we walked to the arena.

As we got to the arena I saw Fred and George getting on well with some demi-gods who, Hermione said, where children of Hermes the god of thievery and pranks and travellers ect ect. Dumbledoor called me onto the dueling arena which we used when the duel club was around, and said that the battle could begin as long as I didn't use unforgiveable curses and Nico didn't kill or maim me, then the wand went off and the battle started. The only problem was I couldn't see Nico, all of a sudden a chill came over the whole courtyard and it seemed to get darker then the shadows started moving like the sea but faster and faster then they started to crash against eachother at a spot; this spot ended up being completely filled with darkness roughly my hieght and then it cracked. From there came out Nico out and pulled his sword, I seemed unable to move though as I was truly afraid for the first time in my life he seemed to radiate fear more so than voldemort. eventually when I recovered and pulled out my wand he called out "wow, really only one person this shouldn't be hard." In a normal case I would've thought that he was being a cocky slytherin but it seemed that he could just stare to me death.

Nico's pov (**sorry for the constant changing of pov's just trying to get to the main battle seen)**

As I pulled out of the shadow trick my father showed me after the war, I saw there was only harry potter and I called out "wow, really only one person shouldn't be hard." As I thought they were at least going to have a couple of the teachers to even it out as they do outnumber us. He started of the battle by shouting some wierd latiny word that sent red streak across the arena and knocked my sword out of my hand, I just laughed I really didn't need a sword but I decided to play with him a little bit. First I shadow travelled to where my sword was and shadow travelled behind him, then I decided to cut the bottom half of his robes so his boxers were showing, and then I put my sword on his neck causing him to turn around and shout protego, but all it did was make him go flying backwords and land on his bum.

Whilst he sat there trying to get up my ADHD got me bored so I shadow travelled into a tree and sent an earthquake towards Harry which caused him to start falling but then he shouted something and called forword his broom stick which he started using to fly upwords, but I just lol'd and caused the top half of the earthquake to shoot out rock projectiles at him as came up causing him to start bleeding badly all over the place. Harry seemed to get angry and seeing where I was started shouting out random curses such as: petrificus totalus; levicorpus; expeliarmus and the most often stupefy, but I raised a rock shield in front of me which was another of the many thing my dad taught me during 'bonding' days due to Perserphone. Then I sent a supply of fireballs at him causing him to keep doging and when I finally sent a fire wall, and started to feel faint, Harry was forced to jump of the arena and hide. As I was feeling tired I called up 50 skeletons and climbed a tree to go to sleep, not before though sending 30 skeletons to attack Harry and 10 to defend me and another 6 to carry me to my cabin and finally 4 to get me some food, I noticed a number of slytherin's looking at me in awe as they wanted to be carried everywhere and have servants get them food.

As I met up with Percy, Thalia and Annabeth later after my nap, they informed me that their were simply to many skeletons and succesfully disarmed Harry and put swords at him which caused Dumbledoor to have to try and get rid of them, but he failed as only dark magic can get rid of them so the campers had to battle the sekeltons. To wich I replied " oops, sorry" then I asked who's turn is it to battle Harry next?

**Who do you want Harry to battle next? Tell me and from your votes I'll decide, after the Harry battles tell me who you want to battle who. Thanks for reading, review!!!**


	4. discontinued

**Hello everyone and thanks for reading my story, however due to my upcoming GCSE's I find myself unable to have time to write and update this story as often as I would like; as a result of this I am discontinuing this story however give everyone and anyone the right to use my idea or continue the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, ever so sorry, maybe in the future in a couple of years after my GCSE's I might be able to continue this but until then good bye.**


End file.
